Battle Arena
by DetroitKing
Summary: Fighters from over all universes come to challenge one another in order to prove who is greatest champion of them all.
1. Introduction

Prologue: Intro & Rules

 **So I know there are many, many, many, many, and many fanfics like this but this is I've wanted to do for a while. I will take any suggestions for a battle, I can use any character let it be from anime, cartoons, comics, video games, anywhere really, it can even be real people. The fighters will never have prep time to balance things out and there will of course be no bias, whenever a fighter wins there will always be explanations and evidence to support why that character won. The fighters will always be in character and victory can be achieved by either death or KO, so that really depends on either the fighter's character or who they're fighting. Also if a character dies, they can be brought back for another fight by like the dragon balls or something. Anyway so that's all the rules and remember, I will take any and all suggestions even if that suggestion may take a while to come through and also no matter how ridiculous the suggested battle is.**

 **Oh yeah, almost forgot, whatever rules that apply to a character's universe won't apply in the Battle Arena. For example, Naruto characters can use genjutsu on anyone not from their verse, everybody can see Ichigo or any soul reapers or espadas, Aang or others with energybending can take away anyone's powers and not just bending, etc.**

 **One more thing, most of the information on fighters will come from vs battles wiki and yes I know it isn't always the most reliable sorce but most of their stuff they've got spot on.**


	2. Fight 1

**Ludo (Star vs The Forces of Evil) vs Black Mage (8-Bit Theater)**

For the first battle our contestants are Ludo and Black Mage, let's go over Ludo first:

Ludo is the main antagonist of Star vs The Forces of Evil and is the archenemy of Star Butterfly, from which he seeks to steal Star's Royal Magic Wand to seize the universe during Season 1. In Season 2, after losing his castle and army of monsters, Ludo comes across the remains of Star's destroyed wand, with which he begins to learn magic and forms a new army of animals, that ends up being owned by Tofee.

With his wand he has superhuman physical characteristics, he can create portals with a dimensional knife that leads to other universes, magic, animal manipulation, although Limited, explosion manipulation, energy manipulation, and telekinesis.

He is able to destroy small buildings as he caused an explosion the size of a small bar and his wand is said to hold the power to destroy the entire universe, but it is unknown if Ludo can actually do so.

He is very intelligent, has high stamina and around building level durability. His biggest weakness is that he is incompotent and doesn't really know many spells.

* * *

Now onto Black Mage:

Black Mage Evilwizardington is a powerful wizard from 8-Bit Theater and one of the Light Warriors. Of all the Light Warriors, Black Mage is easily the most evil, as his ordeal could think of no more evil a form to take than his own. Black Mage wishes to destroy everything in existence, starting with the other Light Warriors, except for White Mage, who he has a crush on. However, he is very inept and foolish and has made little progress towards his goal.

Though it is unkown to him, Black Mage actually is a cosmic nexus of pure magical energy, given human form. It has been implied by Darko that it is thus his purpose to destroy existence, something Black Mage wishes to do anyway. Black Mage attended Black Mage school, and was kicked out for implying he would kill an instructor and his family. He quickly met Fighter, who declared them best friends. The two have traveled together for some time, and Black Mage only keeps Fighter around as a "meat shield" to fight enemies for him, as otherwise he cannot stand him.

alhough he is mainly a spell caster, Black Mage is aptly adept with knives, and he uses them often to attack or stab anyone he hates. He was skilled to a point that he once slaughtered an entire legion of Cultists highhandedly, killed multiple sea monsters and even murdered his friends with such incredible speed that they barely had time to react.

He is most famous for the Hadoken spell, a beam of pure destructive energy. Black Mage acquired it by sacrificing orphaned children to the gods of evil, and the Hadoken is powered by love, in the same way that a car is powered by gasoline. Using the Hadoken siphons love from the world, resulting in an increase in the world divorce rate every time Black Mage uses it. The one disadvantage of the spell is that it is so powerful, Black Mage can only cast it once a day.

Black Mage also knows several black magic spells. He has implied he knows Death spells, but has not actually cast any. He also has blue magic, allowing him to learn some magic-based attacks once he is hit with them. Black Mage also carries twin daggers with him, which he uses to stab people, usually in the head. However, as a mage, these attacks rarely do any damage to their targets. Fighter in particular has been stabbed in the head by Black Mage multiple times and not even noticed. Black Mage knows the following spells:

Bolt-2, which he calls "Electric Death"

Bolt-3

Meteor (called Meteo)

Flare

Hadoken (and the Helldoken)

Unnamed Fire spell

Fire-3

Stone

Eye-beams

Hypno vision

Heat vision (Which Red Mage claims he does not have)

Necromancy

Feather Fall

Teleport

Goblin Punch (As he called it, "Inna NERTS!". It also apparently created a small atomic blast. It is less a punch, and more a kick to the groin.)

"Re-Write Reality According to My (Sarda's) Whim" Spell (which does not work on Sarda, the one time he tried it, it simply added the words "you moron" to his speech bubble. Based on the only time he tried it, it can be implied that the spell only rewrites reality according to Sarda's whim.)

* * *

Alright, now that we've gone over both characters it's time to get ready for the fight:

As Black Mage and Ludo both enter the arena, they both stare each other down.

"Hey Fighter, come and handle this fool." Black Mage says as his "best friend" appears to fight for him.

"You dare mock me!" Ludo shouts as he creates an army of animal to take care of Fighter and shoots a few blasts at Black Mage. Black Mage uses his eye beams to cancel them out and shoots fireballs at Ludo. Ludo manages to dodge them and and sends a beam of energy towards Black Mage, but he dodges causing a huge explosion which kills all the animals and Fighter. Black Mage then teleports behind Ludo and tries to stab him in the head but Ludo counters with his own knife, however Ludo was unaware Black Mage had another knife and he manages to stab him in the stomach, although it caused little damage. Ludo manages to blast Black Mage across the arena, crashing into the wall. Ludo tries to kill him with one powerful beam but Black Mage teleports above Ludo and sends a giant meteor heading his way. Ludo then uses his telekinesis to throw the meteor back at Black Mage. With no other choice, Black Mage uses the Hadoken, sending the meteor back down to Ludo, destroying the entire arena.

Black Mage then got out of the rubble and stood tall, "It seems I am victorious this round. He was a fool to challenge me.

* * *

So that's that, Black Mage wins and it honestly wasn't even close. Ludo for starters, doesn't even know that many spells and probably couldn't just bust out a universe busting attack, meanwhile Black Mage seems far more experienced than Ludo and knows a lot more spells. Black Mage's spells are also a lot more powerful, as Ludo most powerful known spell was only small building level. Then Black Mage's teleportation also helped out a lot as he was able to move way faster than Ludo. Overall the winner is Black Mage.

 **Next time on Battle Arena: K.O.(OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)** **vs Kid Goku(Dragonball)**


	3. Fight 2

Note: this is Kid Goku from the Pilaf Saga

 **K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) vs Kid Goku (Dragonball)**

So now we got K.O. vs Kid Goku and since I know Goku like the back of my hand, I'll be going over him first:

Born as a saiyan named Kakarot on Planet Vegeta Goku was sent to Earth moments before his planet's destruction with one goal, to erase all human life. Once landed, an old man named Son Gohan found him and his ship deep in the woods and decided to adopt him and give him the name Son Goku. At first Goku was violent and a troubeled baby but after he fell from a cliff and hit his head, he lost all memories of his saiyan instincts and heritage and became a kind and loving boy. Soon into his childhood Gohan mysteriously died by some monster and Goku had to survive and never met any civilization until he met a girl named Bulma, who would lead him to an adventure for the dragonballs where he would make friends, meet strong teachers, and battle powerful enemies.

Goku has superhuman strength as he was seen crushing a boulder with his bare hands and threw Bulma's car all in the first episode giving him like small building level attack potency, he also tanked bullets to the face giving him superhuman durability. He also has superhuman speed as he was able to react to and tag a pterodactyl, which can reach up to 67 miles per hour, 29.95 meters per second. He has the ability of flight with his Flying Nimbus, a yellow cloud which can only be ridden by those who are pure of heart. He also has his magic power pole which can reach great lengths(it even went all the way up to the moon).

During his travels Goku met Master Roshi, his first teacher who he saw perform the Kamehameha Wave, a powerful blue beam of energy. When Roshi used he destroyed an entire mountain, and Goku copied him(showing that he can copy techniques just by observing them) but was only able to damage a car so Goku's Kamehameha at this time is only about wall level at most. Goku at this time hadn't yet recieved training from Master Roshi but he was taught by his Grandpa Gohan who was also a former student of Master Roshi so Goku still knows some martial arts. When it comes to intelligence, Goku's a dumbass but he's a genius when it come to fighting.

Goku's stamina is very high as can train for days with minimal rest.

Due to Goku's saiyan heritage he was born with a tail, and with that tail Goku can transform into a great ape by staring at a full moon. It was actually revealed that he was the one who killed Gohan but he was unaware of this and doesn't even know he can transform so in the midst of battle he would have to fall into looking at the moon. As a great ape he is easily large building level and the only way to stop him is by cutting off the tail, blowing up the moon, or outright killing him.

Some weaknesses are that Goku can be weakened and put into intense pain if his tail is grabbed or removed, and he only gets over this after the Red Ribbon Saga. He cannot fly without the Flying Nimbus in the beginning and as an Oozaru(great ape), he becomes a mindless berserker with no control over himself.

* * *

Now onto K.O.:

K.O. is an eager young boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes and to make his mom proud. K.O. is willing to learn anything that would make him a great hero, such as friendship. He is extremely loyal to Lakewood Plaza Turbo and is optimistic. K.O. has a strong willpower and courage, but is very naive. K.O. often shows that he want nothing more in the world than to help people, as it would help him to get closer to his goal of becoming a true hero, and because it feels good. According to Dendy and her data, she believes that K.O's desire to help others comes from a lack of father figure and want to gain love from others in order to fill that void despite having a loving and caring mother.

He has superhuman physical characteristics, energy projection, and sound manipulation. He has low stamina and around wall level durability as he was able to survive attacks that leave large craters in walls, though was badly damaged to the point he was unconscious, however this was early in the series and he has taken similar attacks with less damage, Dendy noted him as having "high pain tolerance".

He has around wall level attack potency as he was able to cause notable craters or even break holes in walls, despite being much weaker than Radicles and Enid as level 0.1, has still been able to fight against Darrell alongside them, has trouble breaking solid metal however.

He has low intelligence is his weaknesses are that he is allergic to peanuts and is sensitive.

His abilities are:

Power Fist Fireball: K.O.'s special move is the ability to shoot blue energy fists out from his fists.

Battle Cry: K.O. unleashes an ear-shattering yell that damages opponents. While only seen in the video game at first, he later shows that he can release powerful yells at Makayla.

So apparently this guy as a planet level feat, that is apparently an outlier, so here's why I guess:

Due to it being performed by one of the weakest characters in the verse so far, and being inconsistent with the many Wall level feats in the show. The planet busting feat in the intro is also overlooked as it was only for effect, and did not actually happen in the show.

* * *

Now that that's over let's get ready for the fight:

Since the arena was still undergoing repairs from the last fight, Goku and K.O. were taking this outside. They both stared each other down, waiting to make a move and both lunged at each other. When it came to hand to hand combat Goku was easily more skilled than K.O.. He blocked a punch from K.O. then swept under his feet and uppercutted him into the air. He jumped up and kicked K.O. back down to the ground, K.O. the got up and used his Power Fist to launched multiple energy fists at Goku. Goku managed to dodge some of them but got hit by a few and knocked to the ground. K.O. jumped up above Goku and Goku used his power pole to extend and hit K.O. in the stomach and launch him further in the air, Goku jumped above him and K.O. grabbed Goku by his tail and slammed him down to the ground. Goku weakly got up and decided to use his Kamehameha which K.O. was able to block with only a little damage. K.O. then kicked Goku in the face and grabbed his tail again and slammed him more and more. He kept slamming him, weakening him more. "N-Nimbus!" Goku called out as his flying cloud swept him up from K.O.. Goku was now on Nimbus flying and punching K.O., moving too fast for him. Goku was about to unleash another Kamehameha when K. out his Battle Cry. He screamed so loud Nimbus disappeared and made Goku's ears bleed. As Goku was covering his ears he took a quick glance at the sky and noticed it was now night out, little did he know this would change the entire course of the battle. Goku began to grow massively in size and grew sharp teeth and hair began to cover his entire body. Once finished his eyes were pure red and he stood several meters tall as the great Oozaru, and roared ferociously. K.O. barely dodged the oncoming huge punches and huge boulders being thrown at him. As a final resort, K.O. put all his remaining power into his Power Fists and launched multiple huge energy fists at Oozaru Goku and also even used his Battle Cry with all his might at the same time. Oozaru Goku however countered all of this with a powerful energy blast from his mouth and completely obliterated K.O.'s attacks and K.O. himself, leaving a huge crater. Oozaru Goku then roared and beat his chest as he stood victorious.

 **Yep, Goku wins and it was honestly was a really close fight. Goku had much higher stamina than K.O., was much more skilled in hand to hand combat, and had better feats overall. Goku's transformation to Oozaru made it an instant win as K.O. had no idea on what he needed to do and didn't actually have that much that could really finish Goku off that easily. Just know that any Goku after Pilaf Saga will beat K.O. with one finger like he did that one guy, just look it up.**

 **So yeah, the winner is Kid Goku.**

 **Next time on Battle Arena: Judy Hopps (Zootopia) vs Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics)**


	4. Fight 3

**Judy Hopps (Zootopia) vs. Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics)**

 **Well this should be an interesting battle**

Judy Hopps:

Officer Judy Hopps is the protagonist in Disney's 2016 animated feature film Zootopia and is the first bunny ever to join Zootopia's police department.

Judy is fiercely optimistic and independent. Since childhood, she has harbored a dream to become a police officer, solely for the opportunity to help those in need and make the world a better place. She cares deeply for the well-being of others; this includes her family, friends, Mrs. Otterton's despair over the disappearance of her husband, and even Nick. During the chase in Little Rodentia, Judy intercepted every chance of danger for the small residents even when capturing the thieving Duke Weaselton was on the line. She has a large heart, and although she tends to keep her emotions under control - and even under wraps - a majority of the time, she is capable of expressing her true feelings in a genuine, powerful light. This is mostly seen with Nick Wilde, whose feelings and companionship she values highly, motivating her to prevent her own ambitions from harming others.

Animal Speed and Agility: Judy is fast and agile given she's rabbit. It seems to be the only physical prowess she uses. Judy can flip, leap, and is quick to react and move. During her time at the Zootopia Police Academy, Judy overcame the obstacles by using her surroundings, including the other cadets for support, and once used a cadet rhino's force against him. During her time as parking attendant, she uses a street sign as a foothold to place a ticket on a giraffe's car.

Animal Hearing: Having long ears, Judy has a sharp sense of hearing. She can hear every parking meter on the street go off while on her job as a parking attendant.

High Intellect: Judy is remarkably intelligent, clever, and resourceful, which proves to be her greatest asset.

Skilled Tactician: Months of training at the Zootopia Police Academy left Judy tactical and sharp. Judy tricked Nick, a con-artist, into confessing he was committing tax evasion. She was also able to formulate a plan into tricking Bellwether into admitting she was the mastermind turning the predators savage by pretending she was bitten by a savaged Nick.

Determination: Judy is fiercely optimistic and determined. Despite a rough and dispiriting start at Academy training, Judy never gave up and managed to pull through to become valedictorian of her class. During her time as the first rabbit officer, she was treated unfairly but remained optimistic, and proved herself through solving the Missing Mammals Case.

Weaknesses: Judy doesn't have much physical strength and has little advantages in a physical confrontation, so she relies on her wits to solve situations.

* * *

Hellboy:

Hellboy, or Anung Un Rama as he was called was conceived around the 16th century in 1574 when his mother, a East Bromwich witch named Sarah Hughes, became a consort to the demon Azazel. Despite Sarah's attempt to repent for her sins years later while on her death bed, Azazel claimed her so their child would be born and chopped the newborn's right hand off to replace it with the Right Hand of Doom, a relic tied to the Ogdru Jahad. Azazel then sent his half-demon child away when the other demons learned of his actions, appearing on Earth on the night of December 23, 1944 as part of ritual by Grigori Rasputin and Nazi-based Project Rangarok.

But the child appeared in the churchyard where his mother was abducted, found by Professor Trevor Bruttenholm when he and a military group were investigating Project Ragnarok. Bruttenholm befriended the infant, affectionately naming him 'Hellboy,' and the demon child was raised in secret by the U.S. government and trained/educated to be a paranormal investigator in the established Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD). Eventually, his demon heritage aging him slowly, Hellboy would meet Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien among other agents of the BPRD as they defend humanity while gradually he learns of his origins.

His abilities consist of Superhuman Strength, Durability and Reflexes, Peak Human Speed, Immunity to fire, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Longevity, Enhanced Senses

He has around wall level durability and can lift up to 25 tons(50,000 pounds). He has peak human speed, superhuman stamina, and can at most destroy a building with his weaponry. he has extended melee range with swords and spears, several to tens of meters with his gun but usually fights hand to hand combat. He has high intelligence and no notable weaknesses besides him being a bad shot with his gun.

His techniques consist of:

Hand-to-hand combatant: Hellboy often chooses to engage in close combat where he can utilize his incredible strength to defeat his enemies. He has also displayed skill with swords and other improvised weapons.

Occult knowledge: Decades of experience as a paranormal investigator has provided him much knowledge in folklore, magical rituals, the use of charms and curses, paranormal creatures and other related topics.

* * *

Now that we're done going over each character let's get to the fight:

With the arena still under repairs from the first battle Judy and Hellboy would have their battle outside.

"This must be a joke, I'm fighting a puny little shrimp like you?" Hellboy said

"A true fighter never underestimates their opponent." Judy responded

Judy then jumped high up and sprayed fox repellent in Hellboy's eyes making them burn a little.

"Ah! You bitch!" Hellboy yelled as he swatted her away causing her to hit the ground hard. Before she could recover and move Hellboy ran at her and stomped on her body until there was nothing left of Judy but a bloody mess.

"tch, how boring." Hellboy said as he walked away

 **There you have it, our winner is Hellboy. Now the reason he won is...well do I really need to explain. There was literally nothing judy could do but die, so yeah.**

 **Next time on Battle Arena: Nick Wilde (Zootopia) vs Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers)**


	5. Fight 4

**Nick Wilde (Zootopia) vs Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers)**

 **Oh dear lord...**

Nick Wilde:

Nick comes from a poor background living with his mother (his father is never seen or mentioned). As a child, Nick had a dream of joining the local Junior Ranger Scouts, for the goal of receiving genuine acceptance. When he was eight or nine years old, his mother scraped up enough money to buy a brand new scout uniform, allowing him the opportunity to join the division. Though he was the only predator there, the only fox, Nick attended his initiation with confidence and zeal but unknowingly walked into a trap. The "initiation" turned out to be a cruel prank and Nick was ridiculed, brutally beaten and muzzled by the other scouts for being a fox (as foxes are considered among the most vile and untrustworthy species of mammals in the Zootopia world). After running outside to escape his tormentors, Nick broke down in tears, developing a triggering fear of muzzles and dislike towards preys and specist mammals. From that moment forward, Nick vowed to never expose his true vulnerability to others, resulting in the fox presenting himself as stoic and unreachable. Nick is generally charismatic, sociable, street-smart, wise-cracking and highly intelligent. A shifty, sly, mischievous and cunning fox, traits supposedly common to all foxes, Nick is easygoing and slick, easily conning and tricking others through his charm and friendly demeanor for money. He nearly always has a sly smile on his face and seems unfazed throughout most of the events.

His abilities consist of:

Animal Smell: Nick has an excellent sense of smell.

Night Vision: As foxes are nocturnal, Nick can see in the dark.

Anthropomorphism: Along with all animals in a world without humans, Nick evolved to the point he walks on his back legs, uses human resources like technology, and partakes in human-related activities.

High Intellect: Nick is highly intelligent and cunning. Nick uses his wits to survive in the streets of Zootopia, however, he can be outsmarted as proven by Judy.

Skilled Deception: Nick, living up to being a "sly fox", uses his charms and friendly demeanor to trick others. This first appeared when Nick pretended to be a father for a fennec fox which led Judy into buying him a Jumbo-pop.

Business Savvy: Nick was a con artist who conned others for money. Nick also has permits to transport and sell goods, even coming up with a way to avoid false advertising.

Street Smarts: Growing up in the streets of Zootopia, Nick developed wits to survive in the city. This proved to be useful, as Nick was able to find out where Manchas was taken when the wolves took a secret passageway through the tunnels which lead to the Cliffside Asylum.

* * *

Jedah Dohma:

Jedah is one of the three High Nobles of the Makai, a realm of demons under the leadership of his fellow high noble Belial Aensland. But Jedah suffered a messiah complex as he believed that Belial's rule would stagnate the Makai and sought to overthrow him when the opportune moment presents itself. Tricked by his confident Ozomu into absorbing the energies of a Makai Gate for his agenda, Jedah ended up being destroyed in the process with his body reconstituted a century later. Seeing what the Makai had became in his absence, creating the Majigen pocket dimension to enact his plan to lure those he considered worthy, Jedah convinced himself that he must wipeout all realms of existence and fuse all souls into a single perfect being: the Shintai.

His abilities consist of:

Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Can survive in space, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Absorption, Can create Pocket Realms, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Regenerated from having his soul scattered into untold pieces across dimensions, and will keep doing so until he accomplishes his mission), Transmutation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Can cross dimensions and is capable of sending people to other dimensions and trapping them there, even if they themselves can traverse dimensions, Cosmic Awareness, Blood Manipulation, Telepathy (Has reached people in the past and attacked the mind of a galactic being), Reality Warping

His attack potency is At least multi-solar system level (he created and completely controls the Majigen, which was shown to contain countless stars and was destroyed upon his death), or likely galaxy level (he's superior to Pyron, whom he recreated and brought to the Majigen, and effortlessly assimilated in his own ending). universe level with Shintai (he destroyed the Demon World, which is its own entire universe, and was also going to destroy the Human World)

He is Massively FTL+ as he was swifter than Demitri and kept up with Morrigan.

Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Stellar, likely Galactic

Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Galactic (Is heavily implied to be easily capable of killing Demitri in a physical battle)

Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level (Keeping in mind his regeneration which allowed him to return from having his body destroyed and merely his mind existing across the realm, add in the fact he can revive himself and the fact that he is literally not allowed to die until he accomplishes his mission)

Stamina: Extremely high, though he can remain "dead" for an entire century if he absorbs too much power.

Range: Extended melee range normally. Interstellar with projectiles and abilities (He absorbed the souls of a continent with mass hundreds of times bigger than the earth, can project telepathic messages through the timeline). Universal with Shintai.

Standard Equipment: Wings that can become scythes.

Intelligence: Very clever, extremely manipulative as seen with a few members of the Darkstalkers cast, masterminded his assimilation plot, has been said to be the most intelligent and manipulative Makai noble.

Weaknesses: Arrogance. He sometimes severely loses his cool, it's possible that his Soul Absorption doesn't work on stronger foes, or takes some time to be used, as he was defeated by Morrigan who has no immunity to such powers. Jedah's magic is much weaker if he is in the human world and not in the realm of Makai. He is only capable of coming out at night as he cannot stand daylight.

His abilities consist of:

Balzo Perdono (Leaping Pardon): Air Dash

Ira Spinta (Fury Thrust): Grabs his opponent from an impaling pile driver attack.

San Passare (Blood Passing): Grabs his opponent by the head, pumping their bodies with his blood until they burst.

Spreggio (Contempt): Block attack

Falce Inizio (Starting Sickle): Converts his wings into a scythe to land attacks.

Dio Sega (God Saw)/Spirale Divina (Divine Spiral): Throws out a spinning blade of blood at his opponent

Ira Piano (Fury Plane)/Spirale Infernale (Hellish Spiral): Flying in the air, Jedah spins downwards with his scythe.

Nero Fatica (Dark Fatigue)/Sangue Sacrificale: (Sacrificial Blood) Jedah traps the opponent in a sphere of blood and attacks them several times.

Finale Rosso (Finale Red): Jedah plants his hand into the ground, causing a pool of blood to appear beneath the enemy. Bloody hands grab the opponent and drag them underground, battering them around before throwing them back up.

Prova del Servo (Proof of Servant)/Sigillo del Servo (Seal of Servant): A conjured bloody arm grabs Jedah's opponent, flinging them around before slamming them into a giant contract.

* * *

Now then let's get ready for the slaught- I mean fight. Yeah, definently meant fight:

Since the arena was still under repairs the contestants had to wait until night time since Jedah refused to come out during the day.

"You dare challenge me?" Jedah said staring down at Nick

"I don't care who you are, I'll do whatever it takes to win!" Nick shouted as he jumped at Jedah only for Jedah to move faster than Nick's brain could even process what just happened and sliced him up into tiny, bloody pieces.

"What a joke, I'm insulted to even be put up against this insect." Jedah said as he flew away

 **So our winner is Jedah Dohma, like honestly do I really need an explanation? The person who suggested these last two fights must REALLY hate Zootopia. Anyway I don't have a next time because I haven't gotten any other requests so make sure you leave more suggestions. If not then later on I'll just make a battle of my own. See ya next time on Battle Arena**


	6. Fight 5

**Sheeva (Mortal Kombat) vs. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)**

 **This is Ichigo from the Soul Society Arc before getting his bankai**

Sheeva:

Sheeva is a Shokan warrior who is well known as the bodyguard of Sindel and Shao Kahn. Much like Goro, she is of elite Draco lineage.

Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Proficiency in the Kuatan fighting style, Weapon Mastery, Has some degree of Earth Manipulation via ground stomps, Immortality

Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+

Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed

Lifting Strength: Class 5: 1000 to 5000 kg (Capable of lifting small trucks, etc.)

Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+

Durability: Multi-City Block level+

Stamina: High

Range: Extended melee range due to her height. Tens of meters with projectiles.

Standard Equipment: Shokan Blades

Intelligence: Above average; skilled combatant.

Weaknesses: None notable

Notable Attacks/Techniques:

Jump Stomp: Sheeva jumps a great distance upwards, then comes crashing down on the foe, repeatedly jumping up and down on them.

Jump Crush: An enhanced version of Jump Stomp with increased power and super armor properties upon initiation of the jump.

Fireball: Sheeva fires a large fireball out of her hands.

Fire Blast: An enhanced fireball with increased power, size, and knockback.

Furious Stomp/Ground Pound: Sheeva stomps the ground with vicious force, knocking the opponent away and dealing damage.

Ground Smash: The same attack as Ground Pound, but with two stomps instead of one.

Grab and Punch: Sheeva grabs the foe, repeatedly striking them in the face with her upper arms, with the last strike sending them flying.

Untamed Fury: An enhanced version of Grab & Punch. The final punch in the sequence is replaced with a vicious throw, and Sheeva gains super armor initiation of the attack.

Anti-Air Grab: An attack which sees Sheeva grab her airborne foe, slam them down, then jump stomp on them.

Power Anti-Air: An enhanced Anti-Air Grab with increased damage and super armor properties.

Low Grab: Used on crouching opponents, Sheeva grabs the opponent and throws them in the opposite direction.

Anti-Duck Throw: An enhanced version of Low Grab that does increased damage and has super armor properties.

Slam Dance: Sheeva delivers a jumping stomp to the ground, sending the opponent flying her direction, then falling face down; Sheeva then stomps on the opponent's head, damaging their cranium, then stomps their spine, breaking multiple bones and damaging organs, then finishes with a throw sending the foe in the opposite direction.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki:

Ichigo Kurosaki is a Quincy who has Shinigami powers. He is also a Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and older brother of Karin and Yuzu. He is also married to Orihime Inoue and has a son named Kazui Kurosaki.

Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psuedo-Flight, Zanjutsu master (art of the sword), Hakuda expert (hand-to-hand combat), Shunpo expert (speed enhancement technique), the ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities, the ability to use Shikai and Bankai (upgrades that increase his Reiatsu), can fire slicing blasts of Reiatsu with his Zanpakutō special ability, can sense beings with Reiatsu, Afterimage Creation | Can power-up by accessing his "Hollow" powers (which is symbolized with a mask) [Hollow Mask]

Attack Potency: Town level+ with Shikai (At the end of his training with Urahara and attaining of Shikai, he was around Lieutenant level. Defeated Ikkaku and Renji)

Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Renji and Ikkaku)

Lifting Strength: At least Class K: 10^5 to 10^6 kg (The mass of the largest animal: blue whale, the heaviest of air-crafts)

Striking Strength: Town Class+

Durability: Town level+ (Comparable to Ikkaku, Survived and continued to fighter after taking multiple attacks from Renji)

Stamina: Extremely high and can fight even when wounded seriously, fought against Zangetsu for 3 months in the Dangai where 2000 hours inside is 1 hour outside the world.

Range: Extended human melee range with sword, at least hundreds of meters in stronger forms, or using techniques like Getsuga Tenshō, tens of kilometers with Mugetsu.

Standard Equipment: Zangetsu, his Zanpakutō (Spiritual sword with its own personality that can regenerate even when it's broken apart), his Substitute Shinigami Badge.

Intelligence: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Ichigo is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Ichigo is able to adapt to battles such as when Ikkaku could change the form of his weapon, and essentially has a monstrous growth/learning rate (Able to learn a particular ability such as Bankai that takes decades to learn in just two days with a little help). In his high school, Ichigo's grades are almost always near the top, despite his work as a Substitute Shinigami.

Weaknesses: Ichigo will rush into stuff without thinking first, he can be too merciful on opponents, he has lacked the desire to fight, which hindered his full capabilities and overall willpower.

* * *

Now it's time for the fight and yes I know I'm getting lazy by just copying the vs battle stats:

The contestants entered the newly reconstructed arena and just stared at each other.

"Are you ready?" said Ichigo

"Not yet, he has to say fight first." Sheeva said

"What the hell do you mean? Who has to say fight?" Ichigo said

"The announcer." Sheeva said

"There is no damn announcer!" Ichigo said now annoyed

 **"FIGHT"** said a loud deep voice

"What the hell!?" Ichigo said confused

Ichigo was then caught off guard as Sheeva ran up and threw fireballs at him with all her arms and while Ichigo was able to block two of them the other two hit hm head on blowing him back a little.

Sheeva then jumped up in the air and landed on Ichigo and jumped on him about five times. She then grabbed him by the head, punched him twice in the stomach, and threw him back on the ground. Sheeva then stomped on the ground with enough force to make the ground shake but Ichigo suddenly disapeared. While she was searching for him she noticed him in the air but it was too late as he was already coming down at great speed and sliced off two of her arms.

"Ah! You bastard!" she screamed

He then used his speed to slice off her other pair of arms and her legs.

 **"FINISH HER"** said the voice from before as Ichigo used his Shikai to slice Sheeva completely in half.

 **"FATALITY"** said the voice again

"Seriously, where is that voice coming from?" Ichigo said as he left the arena

 **And Ichigo is the winner, now he mainly won because he was much faster than Sheeva, had more stamina, and better feats overall. It is a closer battle than any other version of Ichigo besides maybe from the Substitute Shinigami Arc, if that even was an arc. The only reason Sheeva got the jump on Ichigo earlier was because he let his guard down but once he was in control it was over for her.**

 **Next time on Battle Arena: Bowser (Super Mario Odyssey) vs Brainiac (Injustice 2)**


	7. Fight 6

**Bowser (Super Mario Odyssey) vs Brainiac (Injustice 2)**

Bowser:

Bowser, sometimes known as King Koopa, is the main antagonist of the Mario series and the King of the Koopas. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He has also attempted to conquer other lands, such as the Mushroom World, Dinosaur Land, Sprixie Kingdom, and even the entire universe. Despite his villainous nature, he has occasionally helped the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom against common threats and participates with them in their numerous sporting events in spin-off games.

Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Transmutation, Breath Attack, Weapon Mastery, Can grow to a larger sized form, Sonic Roar, Shock wave stomp, Can summon minions, Can inhale enemies in his stomach, Can shoot Meteors, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can create a separate Blue Bowser and turn fodder minions into Bowser clones, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (with the Star Rod), Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and resistance to it, Warping time and space, Healing, Homing Attack, Mind Control, Energy Projection, Rage Power, Resurrection, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks (With safety ring), Radiation Manipulation (Casually takes baths in toxic waste and has close proximity to real black holes) etc.,

Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Stronger than Mario. Destroyed Dark Bowser who replicated his DNA)

Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic: (1%-5% SoL)

Lifting Strength: Class G: 10^9 to 10^12 kg (The mass of the human world population, the largest man-made structures) Higher in Giant Form

Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class

Durability: Multi-Solar System level

Stamina: Very high.

Range: Extended melee range normally.

Standard Equipment: His Koopa Clown Car

Intelligence: Smart at times, but has moments of stupidity.

Weaknesses: Sometimes lets his anger get the better of him.

Notable Attacks/Techniques:

Fire Breath: Bowser's signature attack and probably the most skilled fire breather in the series as he is able to breathe fire in various ways. Bowser will breathe fire either in large streams or individual large fireballs. He also uses this move to make a fiery rain and breath different colored fire that has unique effects such as breathing blue fireballs that homes onto his target.

Fire Storm: Bowser breathes a large stream of fire that acts as a whip. Hitting opponents with it cause them to be cloaked in fire, run uncontrollably, and reverse their normal movements.

Shockwave: Bowser will stomp or hit the ground so hard, he will generate shockwaves. The shockwaves will occasionally have an electric or fiery effect.

Metal Bowser: Bowser transforms into a metallic form while also increasing his weight ten times.

Spinning Shell: Bowser withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed, occasionally being able to hover. This move is used for both offensive and defensive purposes.

Spike Ball: Bowser withdraws into his shell and takes the shape of a spiky ball, rolling at high speed and being able to climb walls.

One KO Punch: Bowser will lean back and build power into his fist and then rushes to the target to deal the killing punch. He uses this move to finish off Dark Bowser.

Fury: A double-edged status alignment that activates when Bowser takes several hits, glowing red and roaring upon activation. All of his attacks will double in power but he also receives double the damage from his opponents as well.

Poison Gas: Bowser will create a fog of poison gas that will damage and poison his opponents. He can also utilize poison attacks with his claws and bites.

Terrorize: Bowser will summon a giant Boo to strike fear into his opponents. This will cause damage and inflict the Fear status on his opponents.

Crusher: Bowser will make a giant jagged rock spire up from the ground beneath his foes.

Bowser Crush: Bowser will create a giant green Mechakoopa to stampede over his opponents.

Dark Magic: Although not used frequently, Bowser is noted to be a skilled user in dark magic. A few notable skills range from being able to transform people into blocks and shrinking his opponents, to turning an entire island into a book and teleporting himself or his target.

Superclaw Bowser: Bowser's Megastrike. His claw and spikes will extend, his hair turns to fire, and his eyes glow yellow-white as his skin turns to red-black. Then he strikes the target at terrifying speeds.

Magic Weapon: Bowser will forge a weapon made of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. This move is only seen in Mario Sport Mix.

* * *

Brainiac:

Brainiac is a megalomaniacal genius who roams the universe, collecting knowledge to increase his intellectual and scientific prowess. Obsessed with establishing his superiority, Brainiac captured Krypton's greatest cities, then eradicated what remained or so he thought. Tales of the "Last Son of Krypton" have reached far into the stars. Now, the Collector of Worlds comes to Earth to finish his accumulation of Krypton - and discovers a new world worthy of his collection.

Brainiac has many powerful and incredible powers and abilities, such as:

Superhuman Intelligence: Brainiac's most notorious ability is his extremely advanced intellectual capabilities, being considered to one of the most intelligent beings in the entire universe itself, and he uses this ability to outsmart his enemies.

Psionic Powers: His superhuman mental faculties have displayed a degree of psionic capabilities.

Technopathy: His superhuman mind can can even mentally interface with technological equipment.

Augmented Physiology: Brainiac's body is augmented with extremely advanced cyber-prosthetics which are very powerful.

Superhuman Strength: Brainiac is incredibly powerful, having physical strength in superhuman levels. He can go toe-to-toe with Superman and even overpower him physically.

Superhuman Durability: In addition to his incredible strength, Brainiac possesses physical endurance in superhuman levels that enables him to stand against assaults. His durability is mainly factored by his extremely proactive armor around his body, as it could easily take hits from Superman's heaviest strikes.

Superhuman Speed: Brainiac is extremely fast, knowing to use his speed against his enemies, especially against Flash, even if the latter is the fastest being alive. Brainiac possesses great reflexes in superhuman levels which enables him to know when to attack when he is being assaulted. He physically combated Batman, an armor-enhanced combat master, and Superman, a solar-powered Kryptonian with armor and a degree of martial arts skills, all on his own and even overpowered the a few times.

Regenerative Systems: Brainiac's augmented body has regenerative protocols that are able to help his body to heal from wounds.

Flight: Despite having not using for many times, Brainiac possess the ability to fly, and he uses it in order to face against Superman.

Tentacles: Brainiac body has six retractable tentacles on is back, which are also highly self-efficient in combat. During his battle with Superman and Batman, his tentacles were able to fight them both while he stood relaxed with his arms folded.

As in every incarnation of the character itself, Brainiac is an extreme and pure megalomaniacal individual, being intent on establishing his superiority all over the universe. Despite being just a megalomaniac, Brainiac is also an extremely powerful, malevolent, ruthless, sadistic, selfish, egotistical, diabolical and highly sophisticated individual, able to outsmart his enemies with him being a super-computer creature.

* * *

Now onto the battle:

The contestants entered the arena and as soon as he could Bowser shoots a firestorm at Brainiac but he flew out of the way and he used his tentacles to grab Bowser by the leg and flip, toss, and throw him around. Bowser then stomps on the ground so hard that Brainiac tentacles breaks, and then Bowser shoots large fireballs at Brainiac but Brainiac flies towards Bowser at super speed, dodging the fireballs and lands a punch in the face throwing Bowser back. When Bowser tries to get up Brainiac again uses his super speed and strength and begins punching and kicking Bowser all around the arena like a pinball. Then suddenly Bowsers claw and spikes extends , his hair turns to fire, and his eyes glow yellow-white as his skin turns to red-black and now he moves faster than Brainiac can see and punches him into the wall making him bleed. He flies towards him, grabs him by the head and throws him back to the ground at tremendous speed and stomps on his head and body. Bowser then transforms into Metal Bowser and begins charging up his final attack, he puts all his power, strength, and weight into one punch and rushes at Brainiac. Brainiac tries to quickly use his mind control on Bowser but Bowser is way too fast and punches Brainiac so hard his body completely implodes. Bowser then roared victoriously as he left the arena.

 **And Bowser is the winner, now Bowser was obviously WAY stronger and faster than Brainiac from injustice 2 who's only planet level at best while Bowser is multi solar system. Brainiac could've actually won if he used his mind control earlier but of course he was too arrogant to do that right off the bat which led to his downfall.**

 **Next time on Battle Arena:** **Hit (Dragon Ball Super) vs No.009 (Cyborg Soldier 009)**


	8. Fight 7

**Hit (Dragon Ball Super) vs No.009 (Cyborg Soldier 009)**

 **Well I thought it would be a close fight...**

Hit:

Hit is a legendary hitman, and the strongest warrior in Universe 6.

Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, True Flight, Energy Sensing, Martial Arts Mastery, Afterimage Creation, Limited Reactive Evolution, Can create Pocket Dimensions which will make his body Intangible (Phased through all of SSJB Goku's attacks), Can grow in power the longer he fights, Time Stop, (Was initially only able to freeze time for 0.1 seconds, then rose it to 0.5 seconds as he kept fighting. Later he became able to have an entire conversation and exchange with someone during time stop. Can suspend his opponents in time and prevent them from moving), Can make individuals immune to his Time Stop, can strike vital points with sufficient force to instantly kill opponents (Which is caused by an invisible Ki attack, which can also phase), Can create fake duplicates from his energy to distract and mislead his opponents, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power)

Attack Potency: Universe level (Stomped Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and harmed Super Saiyan Blue Goku. His self-improvement later allowed him to match Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x10 Goku and hold an edge in the fight. When using the full extent of his power, he managed to make Post-Future Trunks Saga Super Saiyan Blue Goku worry about his strength. In the Tournament of Power he fought, improved, and overwhelmed Dyspo), his attacks can also ignore conventional durability by phasing through objects and organs.

Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with both Goku and Vegeta)

Lifting Strength: Unknown

Striking Strength: Universal

Durability: Universe level (Able to take hits from Goku after he went Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 even before adapting to match him)

Stamina: Very high

Range: Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks.

Standard Equipment: None

Intelligence: True to his title of "The Flawless Hit", Hit is a master assassin who has never failed to kill a target throughout his career that spans thousands of years, leading him to be widely recognized across Universe 6 for his skill. In combat, Hit focuses on precision and finesse, striking his opponent's vital spots first and using his Time-Leap to catch them off-guard, taking all battles with a no-nonsense attitude to ensure it ends as soon as possible.

Weaknesses: If one can predict where Hit will be after his Time-Leap, they can block his resulting attacks (Though this is rather difficult without precognition)

Notable Attack/Techniques:

Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave.

Vital Point Attack: Hit can efficiently target the vital points of his opponents.

Time Leap: Hit can freeze time for at least 0.5 seconds or much higher, which is extremely useful to get an advantage against other fighters around his own level. Hit later displays that he can be selective about who he freezes in time.

Time Skip: Hit can freeze time for at least 0.5 seconds, which is extremely useful to get an advantage against other fighters around his own level. Hit later improved the technique's duration by an unknown amount, and he also proved to be capable of choosing who he freezes in time. Despite Vados stating Hit skips time instead of stopping it, her statement contradicts Hit's own words and the effects of the technique.

Parallel World: Hit can store the time he "skips" and use it to create a small parallel world or pocket dimension he can enter and leave at will. While he's inside this parallel world, Hit can be seen but he cannot be physically touched. Hit himself can attack while he's inside the parallel world

Self-Improvement: Quickly grows stronger and more efficient with his techniques, if sufficiently challenged during a fight.

Assassination Techniques: Hit possess several specialized techniques intended for usage in his job as an assassin.

Intangibility: While Hit is inside his pocket dimension his body will become intangible, thus his opponents cannot hit him, when this ability is active Hit possesses a purple aura outline.

Invisible Ki Attack: Hit has the ability to launch an invisible Ki attack with enough force to kill an opponent, he can hit a vital spots without actually having to physically hit them.

Cage of Time: After Hit strikes an opponent after having continually used Time-Skip, he is able to attach the opponent to a "time cage", which initially appears as a strange effect on his opponent where he was struck before taking effect: ensnaring his movements by keeping him suspended in time. The ability is kept active by a glowing purple sphere, which can also be used to attack the opponent.

* * *

Cyborg 009:

Joe Shimamura, designated Cyborg 009, is the eponymous protagonist of Cyborg 009. A half-Japanese orphan, he was mocked by his Japanese peers for his heritage. Finally escaping eventually kidnapped and subject to experimentation by the terrorist organization Black Ghost to turn him into a living weapon. Later escaping with the help of the other Cyborg soldiers, Joe battles Black Ghost wherever they might appear while trying to find some semblance of normalcy in his life.

Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can perceive any kind of electromagnetic wave or radio signal. Can see in low-light and extremely bright conditions. Has enhanced olfactory glands), Statistics Amplification (Acceleration Mode increases Joe's speed exponentially), Expert Marksman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Driver and Pilot, Can breathe underwater, Can speak and understand any human language due to the translators in his voice box and brain, Can survive in areas completely devoid of oxygen for one hour.

Attack Potency: At least Building level (Can easily tear apart tanks with his bare hands and swung around a robotfar larger than himself)

Speed: At least Hypersonic (Is as fast as Cyborg 002, who can fly at Mach 5), Massively FTL+ ing Acceleration Mode (Spent an entire month in the amount of time it took for a gas explosion to go off in "Frozen Time")

Lifting Strength: Superhuman

Striking Strength: At least Building Class

Durability: At least Building level (Was ultimately unharmed by a direct hit from a tank shell)

Standard Equipment:

Supergun: The Cyborgs' main weapon, a specialized firearm with numerous settings that vary between incarnations. However, it has been known to act as a traditional gun, a powerful heat ray, an energy magnum, a stunning weapon, a poison gas emitter, a tranquilizer gun, and a knockout ray.

Intelligence: Over the course of his adventures, Joe has proved himself to be a quick learner, getting the hang of utilizing Black Ghost's state-of-the-art aircraft with only minimal instruction from the more experienced Cyborg 002 and Cyborg 008 within minutes of launch. His clashes with Black Ghost have made Joe a skilled hand-to-hand combatant despite his lack of formal training, allowing him to easily demolish most robots in close quarters in tandem with his speed. He is also a capable leader, led the Cyborgs to victory on numerous occasions with help from 001's and 004's tactical input.

Weaknesses: Joe can't hear anything in Acceleration Mode due to being exponentially faster than sound

Notable Attacks/Techniques:

Acceleration Mode: By hitting a switch on his back molar tooth with his tongue, Joe can enter "Acceleration Mode", becoming exponentially faster than normal. As a result, everything else in his vicinity seems to freeze in place as he accelerates, allowing him to easily walk around attacks as fast as lightning bolts or laser beams. However, due to moving so quickly, Joe cannot hear anything other than his own thoughts unless someone uses telepathy. In addition, the sheer amount of air friction he creates causes flammable objects to ignite and turn to ash nearly instantly on touch, and even iron rods become red hot to the touch.

* * *

Now is time for the battle:

They both entered the arena and then stared at each other silently. Suddenly Joe felt thousands of strong punches in less than a second and before he could react as his entire body blown up as Hit hit him with a large ki blast. Hit then walked out of the arena having completed his battle.

 **I'm pretty sure we all saw this coming, Hit is better in every single category. Now as for Joe's acceleration mode, I may not know much about him but I don't think he would activate it immediately and even if he tried Hit was way too fast for him and he immediately goes for the kill. I'm not even sure his acceleration mode would've done anything actually, Hit may have still been too fast.**

 **Next time on Battle Arena: Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) vs Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)**


	9. Fight 8

**Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite) vs Infinite (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

Sorry this took a while but let's get started with Ultron Sigma:

When Thanos attempted to breach the forcefield of Abel City to reach the Reality Stone held within it, he enlists the help of Ultron, who is promised control of the city in exchange for his help. Upon crossing the forcefield he encounters Sigma, and them recognizing each other's hatred for biological life, merged their two universes together and merged themselves into the being Ultron-Sigma, with the intent of turning all natural beings into "perfect" cybernetic ones.

Powers and Abilities: Superhuman PhysicalCharacteristics, Genius Intelligence, Fusionism, Weapon Mastery, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Immortality ( Parasitic: The character is able to attain a sort of immortality by abandoning bodies whenever necessary to transfer their consciousness to another body, whether possessing someone else or switching to a backup body.), Technological Manipulation/Biological Manipulation via Sigma Virus (Can transform organic beings into cyborg slaves), Reality Warping with Reality Stone, Spatial Manipulation with Space Stone, Summoning and Status Effect Inducement as Ultron Omega

Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Merged the universes of Marvel and Capcom into one)

Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Jedah Dohma)

Lifting Strength: Unknown

Striking Strength: Low Multiversal

Durability: Low Multiverse level

Stamina: Unlimited

Range: Low Multiversal

Standard Equipment: Reality Stone, Space Stone, beam saber.

Intelligence: Supergenius (Has the combined intellect of Sigma and Ultron, masterminded a plot to track down and destroy the heroes of Marvel and Capcom)

Weaknesses: Electric attacks, the Soul Stone or damage to his Reality Stone can destabilize his fused body

* * *

and now onto Infinite:

Infinite is one of the main antagonists alongside Dr. Eggman in Sonic Forces. He was originally a power-hungry jackal that was hired by Eggman in order to protect his base, which was attacked by Shadow. After suffering a crushing defeat from him, he was consumed with rage from being called weak, which drove him to gain more power by fusing himself with the finalized Phantom Ruby.

Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Duplication, Homing Attack, Perception Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can reverse gravity), Limited Creation and Spatial Manipulation (Can create rifts in space-time known as "Null Spaces"), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, BFR

Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Defeated E-123 Omega, Sonic and Silver with relative ease)

Speed: At least FTL (Superior to Sonic)

Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Should be superior to Shadow)

Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class

Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Both Sonic and the Avatar were required in order to defeat him)

Stamina: Extremely high

Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks. Thousands of kilometers with illusion creation.

Standard Equipment: Phantom Ruby, A sword (Formerly)

Intelligence: Above Average (Is superior to Sonic when it comes to Fighting Skill and Quick Thinking, easily defeating Sonic when fighting him for the first time)

Weaknesses: He can be quite reckless and stubborn in the mist of battle. Thinks very highly of himself and thinks he is better than everyone around him. If he uses too much energy from the Phantom Ruby, he will have to recharge it.

* * *

Now it's time for the fight:

The two competitors stepped into the arena having a stare off waiting for each other to make a move.

"According to my calculations, you have a 10% chance at winning. Forfeit now while you can." Ultron stated

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!" Infinite yelled as he blitzed towards Ultron throwing thousands of punches and kicks at the speed of light but Ultron was dodging and blocking all of them. He then caught one punch then punched him in the gut and then threw him back to the ground.

"Last chance, surrender now." Ultron said

"Damn bastard!" Infinite shouted in anger as he activated his phantom ruby and shot a large wave of energy at Ultron but it suddenly turned into water.

"W-What the hell?!" Infinite said in shock

"I am done with you, begone." Ultron said as he snapped his fingers and erased Infinite from existence.

 **And that's it for this battle so there ya have it, Ultron is the winner. Reality stone and the fact that he's low multiversal meant game over from the start, and I don't know if I portrayed the Infinite's character and his abilities right because I'm not very familiar with him so yeah.**

 **Next time on Battle Arena:** **Nightmare (Soul Calibur) vs War (Darksiders)**


	10. Fight 9

Nightmare (Soul Calibur) vs War (Darksiders)

Let's go ahead and get started with Mr Nightmare:

Nightmare is the main antagonist of the Soulseries. He made his first appearance in Soul Edge, with his proper debut being in Soulcalibur. He is the host, wielder and living incarnation of the cursed sword, Soul Edge, the objective of most other characters in the story.

Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Creation (Created a mimic of Soul Edge), Dark Magic, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Eternal Life: Characters gifted with this type of immortality cannot die from natural causes, such as old age or conventional illness, but can be killed by unnatural causes., and Parasitic), Teleportation, Dimensional BFR, Duplication, Light Manipulation, Possession, Reality Warping, Durability Negation (Can cut through dimensions), Necromancy

Attack Potency: Mountain level (Should be equal to Incomplete Inferno who could do this. Stronger than the average Soulcalibur character. It usually takes two or more characters to defeat him canonically)

Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed via power-scaling (Ivy, a much weaker character, kicked away a point blank bullet shot from Cervantes' gun, Taki also outran an explosion in Soul Blade)

Lifting Strength: 454 to 1000 kg

Striking Strength: Mountain Class

Durability: Mountain level (Is able to take damage from Siegfried and Zasalamel)

Stamina: Very high, can fight for a long time against Siegfried, can live without water or food.

Range: Extended melee range with his sword, tens of kilometers with bursts of magic and fire.

Standard Equipment: Soul Edge, armor.

Intelligence: Above Average

Weaknesses: Must keep devouring souls in order to stay alive as he is an empty suit of armor with no actual wielder for the sword, he is actually the sword rather than the armor that wields it, meaning that breaking the sword will kill him.

Notable Attacks and Techniques:

Soul Wave: Unleashes a burst of red energy the absorbs the souls of all those in range by stabbing the ground with Soul Edge. Another method shown is that Nightmare bows down, crossing his hands and storing energy, as we can see electric bolts gather around him. A stage starts to shake and by straightening up and shouting "Hate!" Nightmare releases a crimson energy sphere now accompanied with an additional ring of light and explosion sound.

Evil Seed: Nightmare exclaims "Watch this!" and punches the opponent with his claw, knocking his foe backwards. He uppercuts him/her into the air, then slams his sword point first into the ground and a ball of energy erupts around his opponent as they scream. This move drains their soul into Soul Edge.

Dark Reconquista: Nightmare holds his sword up, calls for it, saying "Soul Edge", and does one heavy vertical slash to knock his opponent to the ground while saying "Burn!".

Grim Lord: This consists of four hits: the first one is a rather strong middle kick attack, which works like a launcher, so that the next attack can catch an enemy in mid-air. Then, Nightmare grabs his opponent with his twisted arm and then unleashes the most damaging blow with a bursting sound, by emitting dark red energy which surrounds him, forming a sphere.

Bloody Invasion: At the beginning he raises his hand and then hits it heavily against the ground saying "Run if you can" and creating a tremor.

Death Row: This is a part of a Brave Edge move called Death Lord's Annihilation. There are two hits in this Weapon Art. The first one is a high punch which knocks an enemy down and then goes a middle long-range stabbing attack with Nightmare whirling his sword in colored flames and saying "Ravage!".

Key: This is Incomplete Nightmare

* * *

And now moving onto War:

War is the main protagonist of Darksiders. He is the youngest of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and a Nephilim.

Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Eternal Life and Regeneration), Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Summoning, Blade Manifestation, Portal Creation (Via Voidwalker), Berserker Form (Chaos form makes him invulnerable and greatly improves his damage), Statistics Amplification (Via Stoneskin), Spatial Manipulation, Limited Attack Reflection (Via Block Counter), Time Deceleration (Via Chronomancer), Hellfire Manipulation (Via Immolation), Absorption, (Via Bloodthirst), Soul Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and Homing Attack (Via Affliction), Can see through illusions

Attack Potency: City Block level (Should be not that weaker than Death as he killed foes empowered by the Well of Souls while his seals weren't released at the time)

Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Managed to overwhelm Abaddon, a dragon that can fly at this speed)

Lifting Strength: 1000 to 5000 kg (Capable of lifting small trucks, etc.)

Striking Strength: City Block Class

Durability: City Block level (Regeneration, immortality and the nature of his berserk form makes him difficult to kill)

Stamina: Very high

Range: Extended melee range with weapons. Tens of meters with ranged weapons.

Standard Equipment: War acquires various items which aid him during his quest.

Chaoseater: An immensely powerful blade that the Red Horseman carries into every battle for judgment in the never-ending war between the kingdoms of Heaven and Hell.

Crossblade: The Crossblade is a four bladed ranged weapon which spins into enemies in a similar way to a throwing star.

Tremor Gauntlet: The Tremor Gauntlet is a multipurpose weapon that can be utilized as a means of attack, or to hurl forward a large object currently being dragged.

Scythe: The Scythe is War's first of two secondary weapons. The other one being the Tremor Gauntlet.

Earthcaller: A mystic horn capable of knocking back enemies and waking Tormented Gates.

Mercy: One of Strife's handguns that War wields.

Abyssal Chain: An enchanted gauntlet that fires a spear tipped chain, allowing War to pull things towards him or pull himself towards his target.

Voidwalker: An artifact that can create portals in particular surfaces.

Mask of Shadows: A mask that allows War to see into the Shadow Realm and interact with objects hidden there.

Intelligence: Very high. Can quickly figure out all the puzzles in various dungeons, and has completely mastered the use of weapons made from different races with little to no practice. Has centuries of combat experience

Weaknesses: Sometimes loses control of himself during the thrill of a battle and his seals prevents him from being at full power.

Notable Attacks/Techniques:

Passive Abilities: Shadowflight: A power that causes wings of shadow to appear from War's back so he can glide a limited distance. Chronomancer: A power that allows War to slow time using Chronospheres. Chaos Form: War is able to transform into a large, powerful, fiery creature. Block Counter: War can counter physical and projectile attacks the moment before the attack lands at him. Ruin: War can summon his stead to aid him in battle.

Wrath Powers: Blade Geyser: War stabs the ground, where numerous amount of blades surrounds him to damage all the enemies around him. Stoneskin: War engulfs himself in hard substance, which increases his defensive and offensive capabilities. Immolation: War engulfs himself in hellfire, causing passive hellfire damage to anyone near him. Affliction: War summons a sickly serpent that homes in on nearby enemies to deal massive damage to the victim.

Enhancements: Bloodthirst: War gains health by dealing damage to his enemies. Hellfire: War deals bonus fire damage to his enemies.

Note: This is his restricted state.

* * *

Let the battle commence:

The combatants wasted no time and began the fight. War whipped out his crossblade and clashed with Nightmare as he charged at him, Nightmare was a little faster and a lot stronger as he began to push War back. He knocked him on his back and leaped down trying to slice him in two only for War to dodge, throw his chain around his neck and pulling him towards him to get a combination of punches and kicks while activating his hellfire. Nightmare then launches a heavy slash at War knocking him back and then uses this to kick him in the chest sending him flying through the air. While in the air Nightmare grabs War by the throat and then releases dark red energy damaging him as he crashes to the ground. War recovers quickly and activates his bloodthirst but Nightmare kicks him in the chin and then War backflips kicking Nightmare and uppercutting him. While in the air he uses his chaoseater sword to slice Nightmare clean in half. What he never expected was for the right side to stand up, sword still in hand and slaming the sword into the ground and emits a burst of red energy heading towards War fast, he had no time to think as he summoned a sickly serpant to take the fall and Nightmare got his soul instead. War then had enough and began to transform into his berserker mode. Nightmare blitzed to punch him with all his might but War reacted quick enough and they both clashed fists and War was blown back.

"Time to end this." Nightmare said ready to stab his sword down when War uses his chronospheres to slow time just enough for him to move behind Nightmare and engulfs himself in stone punching Nightmare bursting the armor into pieces leaving the sword stabbed in the ground.

"It's over." War uttered but his shock came when a ball of energy formed and erupted around War draining his soul.

"All this time, it was the sword..." Were his final thoughts before his body went limp and landed on the floor.

"A strong warrior, but not strong enough." Nightmare said as his armor began to rebuild

* * *

 **Wow, I really didn't know who would come out on top in this one. Yeah it says that Nightmare is mountain level while War is city block level but anything can happen. You may be wondering why I didn't have War use the shadow realm to his advantage, well that's because I don't know anything about that or Darksiders in general, or Soul Caliber. Nightmare had the advantage because War had no idea he was the actual sword and not the armor itself, even I was thrown off by that. So yeah, Nightmare wins.**

 **Next time on Battle Arena:** **Alex Mercer (Prototype) vs Rex (Generator Rex)**


	11. Fight 10

**Alex Mercer (Prototype) vs Rex (Generator Rex)**

My man Alex:

Alex Mercer is the protagonist of the first Prototype video game, a man who wakes up in the GENTEK morgue with bizarre and horrifying powers and no knowledge of events prior to that point, aside from his name and that he was once a scientist. Confused, enraged, and determined to reclaim his past, he sets out to do so by hunting down his old colleagues.

In truth, the creature acting as the protagonist is not Mercer but the Blacklight virus, which was released by the real Alex Mercer moments before he was shot dead and infected. The virus reanimated his corpse and came to believe it was him; however, evidence suggests that their personalities differed quite sharply.

Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses (Thermal Vision, Infected Vision, Viral Sonar), Regeneration (Low-High. Can regenerate damage as long as he has enough biomass. Consuming a single crow allowed him to regenerate from being reduced to a chunk of meat by a nuclear explosion), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 6, 7), Resistance to: (Mind Manipulation [Resisted Greene uploading visions into his head, led the Hive Mind], Radiation, Cold Temperatures, Extreme heat (Survived a nuclear fireball), Electricity [Increases with repeat exposure, a Hydra displayed this ability], and Biological Manipulation), Immunity to all ailments known to man(Was able to infect the cure designed to destroy the Blacklight Virus), Increased physical resistances with his armored form and critical mass, which makes him even stronger, Shapeshifting (He is able to transform into anyone he's consumed, He can also modify his body's proportions and form them into weapons at will), Absorption (Absorbs the powers, abilities, memories, skills and experiences of any living thing he consumes, with any part of his biomass), Biological Manipulation (Molecular level, Can manipulate all traces of the virus in existence down to the molecular level), Can run up walls and other vertical surfaces, Adaptation and Limited Reactive Evolution (Capable of producing hundreds of different strains of the Blacklight virus, can transform his body on-the-fly, increases his resistance to harmful situations with prolonged exposure, developed immunity to Bloodtox and the Parasite, developed unique powers to help fight Blackwatch and the Infected), Density Manipulation (Has the biomass of thousands of people inside of him, and can manipulate his body in many ways, such as gliding), Limited Matter Manipulation (Can transform his flesh-like biomass into metal-like structures capable of slicing through any armored vehicle, can convert anything a person is wearing into biomass (even capable of replicating electronic devices)), Stealth Mastery (Stated to be a security nightmare, cannot be detected by viral sonar, able to evade viral detectors), Mind Control via the Hive Mind (Can manipulate the minds of all the infected), Mind Manipulation (Should be able to replicate Greene's abilities), Limited Telepathy via the Hive Mind, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (A virus doesn't have a soul), Shield Generation (His shield can absorb damage before being destroyed and needing to regenerate), Can summon and create Blacklight beings, Homing Attack via Tendril Barrage Devastators, Power Bestowal (Can selectively seek out those with resilient DNA), Limited Precognition (Greene was able to show Alex her past memories as well as a glimpse of a future infected Manhattan. Not combat applicable however), with Force Multipliers active, he has: One Hit Kill via Medusa's Wrath (fires a beam of energy from his eyes that kills whatever it hits in one shot, effective against other Runners), Flight via Airtime (allows Alex to fly indefinitely), Gravity Manipulation via Anti-Gravity Field (anything that Alex hits/touches becomes trapped in an anti gravity field, floating helplessly. This extends to people/objects that are hit by people/objects thrown at them by Alex), Energy Manipulation via Warp Vortex (objects thrown by Alex will become engulfed in a vortex of energy, pulling in nearby objects and people, causing sever damage. Only one vortex can be created at a time, whether or not this is a game mechanic is unknown), Vibration Manipulation via Shockwaves (makes it so every time Alex jumps into the air, a massive shockwave pulls everything up with them) [see note at the bottom regarding the use of Force Multipliers in versus matches)

Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Many times stronger than his previous self. He casually consumed eight Evolved, who should at least be comparable to his Prototype 1 self, and added their combined strength to his own. The Biomass Heller gained from consuming Alex was enough to cover all of Manhattan and wipe out every infected person in New York City, with the resulting tendrils reaching the length of skyscrapers)

Speed: At least Supersonic+ (He consumed around 8 Evolved completely, could move even faster in short bursts)

Lifting Strength: 10^6 to 10^9 kg (The mass of the largest ship)

Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class

Durability: At least Small Town level. Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill.

Stamina: Nearly limitless, as long as he is fed.

Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with shockwaves, and dozens of meters with Whipfist. Can cover all of Time Square with Tendrils, other Devastators can cover sizable areas.

Standard Equipment: None notable

Intelligence: As a human, he is a GENTEK scientist, got University and National level award. Now, as he possesses the knowledge and memory of the thousands of people he consumed. Connecting himself with the Core Hivemind allows him to access the memories of every person affected by the Blacklight Virus. Extensive knowledge of biology from his past as a biochemist and is extremely well versed in military procedures, protocols, and tactics and combat. Knowledgeable in other fields of science as well from consuming dozens of scientists. Fully capable of utilizing nearly any military asset including tanks and helicopters after consuming hundreds of soldiers and can even shoot someone's vitals while moving at full speed and jumping over thirty feet into the air.

Weaknesses: Reminding him of his human life will cause him to relapse into a flashback, paralyzing him (Overcame this at the end of the first game). He needs biomass (Meaning a food source) to keep his healing factor at a high speed (Regeneration is drastically slower if he has low biomass). Electricity can lock him in place. If he is too low on biomass he will be incapable of maintaining his Evolved form. Can be easily enraged, but has begun avoiding it.

Notable Attacks/Techniques:

Claws: Alex's biomass is shifted into 4-digited, talon-like, metal-like appendages that can be used to shred flesh and bone, cutting both the infected and military in half with a single sweep in some cases. By shoving his hand in the ground, he is able to make spikes shoot up from underground at range, with enough power to destroy M1A2 Abrams tanks and toss them dozens of feet into the air.

Hammerfists: By shifting large amounts of biomass towards the forearms, large hammer-like weapons are formed that are excellent for shattering both armored vehicles and infantry. Sacrifices speed for power and destroys tanks effortlessly while turning human enemies to paste. Can destroy even Heller's shields in Prototype 2 with little effort.

Musclemass: Alex's arms grow more muscular, doubling his strength and power in all areas. Alex doesn't lose any speed or accuracy for this power, allowing him to casually throw tanks for multiple city blocks. With Musclemass boost, his power exceeds the standard 2x multiplier.

Whipfist: Alex's arm becomes a thin, flexible, blade-edged arm that can be used to attack targets that are dozens of meters away or sweep through entire crowds of enemies.

Blade: Alex's arm grows into a large blade, extended past his forearm and elbow. With this he is able to slice through his enemies with ease, cutting through tank armor as if it were made of cardboard and using it as a tool to take down even the most powerful infected with relative ease.

Shield: Alex can from a shield-like object on his arm that nullifies incoming damage until it breaks. Low-high caliber ballistics are ineffective against it, instead being reflected back at the senders. And if timed precisely, it can even deflect missiles. Upon being broken since it isn't designed for repeated high-energy impacts, but rather quick, on-the-move protection, it will need to regenerate.

Armor: Creates a solid black carapace around Alex's body, heavily reducing incoming damage at the cost of reducing his mobility, rendering him incapable of gliding or dodge rolling. Can be utilized with any other power aside from the Shield.

Adaptive Parkour: Alex is able to run and maneuver through areas with superhuman speed and agility, instantly adapting to things such as jumping over incoming cars, running on the walls of skyscrapers, and is able to change direction mid-air and even glide through the air.

Thermal Vision: Alex is capable of seeing the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see enemies through thin obstacles and operate even in complete darkness and smoke.

Infected Vision: Alex is capable of detecting the presence of the Blacklight virus in individuals, allowing him to track infected targets easily and discern who is infected and who is not with just a glance. This also heightens his senses, allowing him to minimize the noise from the background of NYC.

Viral Sonar: Alex has developed a potent hunting sense. This sixth sense allows him to find a target and guide himself beyond the visual spectrum on a city-wide scale, allows him to see the target's nervous system.

Tendril Barrage Devastator: Alex sends countless tendrils in all directions, seeking out and impaling living things in all directions. The effective area of this attack is wide enough to cover Times Square, likely much farther, since Heller's tendrils consumed all of Manhattan after consuming Mercer. Can be used in mid-air.

Groundspike Graveyard Devastator: Alex shoves his fists in the ground, and large, 15-25 foot biomass spikes from underground shoot up around him in a span of 20-30 feet, destroying, destroying and tossing tanks to air and impaling even well-armored enemies. Critical Pain

Devastator: His most powerful devastator, Alex pushes his hands forward, ejecting a number of tendrils with intense air pressure, though it only works on a singular target.

Infected Creator: Alex unleashes an explosion of viral vapor that instantly turns living organisms caught in its radius into various infected creatures, or kills them. Having the virus spread via almost every form of transmission in Prototype 1 (It seemed incapable of crossing water bodies), within 12 days , 81% of Manhattan was infected. This allows him to turn people and animals into infected beasts and minions.

Evolved Form: With enough biomass, Alex is capable of utilizing it to increase his power to extraordinary levels of speed, strength, durability, and regeneration.

Flash Step: By shifting Biomass into his legs, Mercer is capable of moving at speeds beyond Heller's perception in short bursts.

Cannonball: Alex tucks and rolls, turning himself into a spiked ball. Slicing through the air at high speed to unleash a deadly splash impact on his target. The Cannonball has excellent range and tracking, making it an outstanding attack against aircraft.

Artillery Strike: In a military uniform, Alex can order a military ordinance strike at his targeted location, capable of destroying fortified buildings and military bases.

Bulletdive Drop: From the air Alex propels himself downwards at supersonic speeds for a maximum-impact splash. This move is extremely devastating as it can destroy multiple military vehicles and even fortified bases on impact.

Groundshatter Drop: Mercer pounds the ground, creating a street wiping shockwave to turn human class enemies into paste or to give himself some breathing room. He can charge it in mid-air to increase the force behind the attack.

Air Groundspike Graveyard Devastator: Mercer chains a Groundshatter Drop into a Groundspike Graveyard Devastator.

Knuckle Shockwave: Alex pounds his fists together to blast opponents away from him. Not as damaging as the groundshatter, but it has a larger radius and less recovery time. Can be performed in mid-air.

Adrenaline Surge: When near death Mercer gains a moment of invulnerability and access to a free devastator attack without wasting any of his available biomass supply to turn the tables.

Critical Mass: Alex goes beyond the constraints of maximum health, increasing his max damage output, and is able to use 3 devastator attacks before needing to consume to replenish himself.

Flying Kick: By ejecting biomass to propel Mercer in a specified direction at high speeds Mercer can perform a powerful kick in which he can chain unorthodox combos and techniques like: Body Surfing, Flip Kick, Snap Kick etc.

Palm Slam: Mercer moves his palms forward with so much force that it can generate a small and focused continuous air blast accompanied by tendrils that absolutely destroy any singular enemy.

Shockwave: By exerting surplus supply of biomass into his legs, Mercer can cause a tremendous shockwave that covers entire streets even takes objects like trucks and APCs into the air, destroying them in the process.

Razor Spikes: When in danger, Mercer can call upon a set of steel-like spikes to come out from his body to impale anything in near physical contact, similar to a porcupine.

Blacklight Manipulation: Mercer can infect people or objects with physical contact if he wills himself to. He can infect others to gain powers similar to his (Evolved) or turn them into many variations of infected, as well as manipulate the virus with a touch, can spread the virus via every form of transmission, and he possesses variants which have a 99.999% mortality rate.)

Mental uploading: Mercer can upload memories and visions of his own, and by extension anyone he's consumed or infected, by touching his target. He can likely share parts of the hive mind as well. Greene first demonstrated this by showing Alex her past, and glimpses of the future.

Hive Mind: A telepathic link between Mercer and the millions of infected, which, at its peak, was 81% of Manhattan's population. This allows him to control them, as well as reveal their location. Mercer before consuming Greene, could demonstrate a premature use of this ability. He could also immerse himself in all the minds of the infected. This ability expanded in Prototype 2 when the virus spread from Manhattan to Brooklyn and Staten Island.

Force Multipliers:

Medusa's Wrath: The user fires a beam of energy from their eyes that kills whatever it hits in one shot, effective against other Runners

Airtime: Allows the user to fly indefinitely

Anti-Gravity Field: Anything that Alex hits/touches becomes trapped in an anti gravity field, floating helplessly. This extends to people/objects that are hit by people/objects thrown at them by Alex

Warp Vortex: Objects thrown by Alex will become engulfed in a vortex of energy, pulling in nearby objects and people, causing sever damage. Only one vortex can be created at a time, whether or not this is a game mechanic is unknown

Shockwave: Alex leaps into the air, creating a shockwave that pulls nearby objects up with him

Note:

Alex Mercer consumed Elizabeth Greene, so he should have all of her abilities.

The powers and abilities from the Force Multiplier DLCs are non-canon, as they do not make sense in the context of the story and mostly serve as a means to allow the player wreak more havoc during gameplay.

Key: This is Alex from Prototype 2

* * *

Rex:

Rex Salazar is the eponymous protagonist of Generator Rex. A brash and rebellious teenager gifted with the ability to maintain his humanity along with his EVO powers, he utilizes numerous mechanical constructs constructed out of the nanites within his own body to combat the EVO threat and cure the victims of the outbreak whenever possible.

Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technological Manipulation, Transformation, Enhanced Senses (Feels a buzzing sensation whenever he is in the presence of a particularly dangerous EVO), Regeneration(Mid-Low. His Nanites are able to restart his heart should it stop for any particular reason), Flight with the Boogie Pack, Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation | Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection

Attack Potency: At least Town level (Easily incapacitated Van Kleiss, who was established as being far stronger than Rex in previous encounters)

Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+

Lifting Strength: Class M with his Smack Hands (Lifted an aircraft and tossed a building)

Striking Strength: At least Town Class

Durability: At least Town level

Stamina: High

Range: Unknown

Standard Equipment: His Goggles, Providence equipment, Providence power suit, Nanites, Meta-Nanites, Omega-1 Nanite

Intelligence: Is rebellious and obnoxious. However, he is Academically gifted. Came from a family of Hispanic scientists, Scored perfect scores on Trigonometry tests which were said to be impossible to do, Can turn the tide of the battle in his favor, Is very manipulative and witty, Can adapt to the harshest of situations. Very skilled acrobat and combatant.

Weaknesses: Poor attention span, Predicable fighting style early on, Electricity, Manipulating too many machines at once can confuse him.

Notable Attacks/Techniques:

Machine manifestation: Rex can shape his nanites into a variety of machinery. He uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. The weapons he forms out of his body can be destroyed, but he usually can reform them quickly afterward. Also, if Rex is exhausted, it takes more focus to maintain his weapons; otherwise they instantly disassemble. At one point, Van Kleiss drained away all but one of Rex's nanites, temporarily removing Rex's powers as well. After an MRI, Dr. Holiday discovered the Omega-1 Nanite that Dr. Gabriel Rylander had injected into Rex and identified it as a Control Nanite. Using the supply of inactive nanites he had previously off-loaded in the Purgatory base, Rex was able to reactivate the Control Nanite, regaining his original powers, as well as gaining the blueprints for more powerful machines. Previously, Rex lacked the ability to program his body into building more than one machine at a time. As of now, Rex can allow his nanites to build and use two machines simultaneously.

Smack Hands: Rex's most commonly used weapon; a pair of massive gauntlets that cover his arms. The Smack Hands give Rex incredible strength allowing him to lift heavy objects, strike with incredible force and launch himself through the air. In addition, the Hands are capable of rotating at high speeds which Rex can use to add even more power to his strikes, drill through and underground and propel himself quickly through water. While the Smack Hands make for a decent shield, they fare poorly against acid.

Boogie Pack: A jetpack with two large turbines that form out of Rex's back. The turbines can each launch four extentions attached to retractable cables to attack and bash aside obstacles. The Boogie Pack also features a set of large grappling hooks to entangle and grab enemies. Can be used to probel Rex even underwater. The Boogie Pack has a limit of how much weight it can carry at once.

Slam Cannon: A large cannon positioned over Rex's shoulder. The Slam Cannon doesn't produce it's own ammo. Instead, a large claw extends from its back into the ground before pulling back and storing the material in the cannon as ammunition. Finally, it fires the material back out as a projectile.

Rex Ride: An orange hoverbike that Rex forms out of his legs. Due to levitating off the ground, it can go over any terrain. Also features a battering ram that deploys from the front.

Punk Busters: A pair of large armored boots. These allow Rex to leap large distances, or deliver powerful kicks and stomps.

Big Fat Sword: Also known as the B.F.S., it is a large sword formed from either arm. Not only an offensive weapon, it can be used to deflect attacks and can reconfigure to form a high-powered buzzsaw.

Blast Caster: With this build, Rex forms a large dynamo on his back and a whip/tentacle on his right arm. The whip is used to lash out at targets and ensnare them. The dynamo can generate electricity that flows down the whip to stun captured foes.

Funchucks: Giant, metallic nunchaku that are attached to both of Rex's arms. By spinning them at high speeds, he can deflect projectiles. He can also slam them together after spinning them to release a blast of energy at his target.

Bad Axes: Two large axes with energized blades.

Block Party: Rex creates a pair of gauntles that each generate a forcefield to stop/deflect attacks. Can also be used to create a dome of energy to fully surround Rex. The energy shields will shatter after withstanding enough damage.

Sky Slyder: A machine that resemebles a surfboard that Rex forms from his legs. Capable of flying through the air at high speeds.

Key: This is Post-Omega 1 Nanite

* * *

Onto the fight: The two wasted no time and began as soon as they walked in the arena, Alex made the first move as he formed a large blade and took a swing at Rex who blocked the attack with a sword of his own, the two clashed back and forth until Rex threw a punch with one of his smack hands striking Alex sending him into the wall. Rex threw another punch but Alex ducked and shoved his fist into the ground creating spikes to shoot up from underground causing some damage to Rex, while he was still stunned Alex then turned himself into a spiked ball and shot at Rex like a cannonball giving him many cuts and bruises. He then kicked him in the chest but Rex blocked and kicked him with his punk busters and leaped far in the air and then activated his blast caster and struck Alex with electricity causing him great pain and locking him in place. While he was stuck, Rex used his funchucks and slammed them together to create a blast of energy to strike Alex and send him plummeting. Rex then brought out his axes to finish him off as he walked towards him. Just before he could swing many spikes shot from Alex's body at Rex cutting him, Alex's muscles then grew bigger as he rushed Rex with punches and kicks as he suddenly seemed much stronger than before. Rex then used his slam cannon to put an end to this and fired at Alex but a beam of energy fired from his eyes and engulfed Rex completely atomizing him. Alex then walked out victorious.

 **Really tough one to be honest, but the main reason Alex pulled out the victory is because he really had more hax abilities and more abilities in general. There was so many more things Alex could've done that would've ended the fight whereas Rex didn't have such hax.**

 **Next time on Battle Arena:** **Jonathan Joestar (Jojos Bizarre Adventures) vs Skips (Regular show)**


	12. Fight 11

**Jonathan Joestar (Jojos Bizarre Adventures) vs Skips (Regular show)**

Jojo:

Jonathan Joestar, nicknamed JoJo, is the first "JoJo" of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the main protagonist of Part I: Phantom Blood. He discovers the malicious intent that his adopted brother, Dio Brando, had been planning against his family for several years. This leads to the penultimate discovery based on his research of the Stone Mask that Dio had brought upon himself. To counter Dio and his new supernatural forces, he trains in the art of the Ripple to end his brother's path of evil.

Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Mastery of Hamon/Ripple (Empowers his body with solar energy and can transfer it towards objects and people. This can be used to harm any opponent weak to sunlight through contact with any living or non-living thing charged with Hamon), Durability Negation (via Hamon), Non-Physical Interaction (Hamon can be conducted via stands which are non-corporeal; DIO/The World had to pull a punch against Joseph who had his body wrapped in Hamon), Minor Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Hamon can interact with Stands that are non-corporeal), Mind Control and Biological Manipulation, Healing (Of himself and others), Regeneration (Low-Mid, can heal a broken neck and broken bones), Resistance to Poison (Can eject poisonous substances out of his body), Regeneration Negation (Against opponents weak to sunlight), also has a Hermit Purple-like stand that has clairvoyant/psychic powers alongside Non-Corporeality and Invisibility (He never got the chance to use it though or obtain it himself as he was long dead after it emerged)

Attack Potency: Building level+ (Bisected Dio and was comparable with him in their final fight even briefly breaking his guard, undemonstrably stronger than Tarkus who was capable of peforming this), can negate durability through the use of Hamon

Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Equal if not surperior in speed to Tarkus, reacted to Dio's Space Stinger Rippy Eyes and outpaced an explosion while dying)

Lifting Strength: 1000 to 5000 kg (Capable of lifting small trucks, etc.)(Effortlessly overpowered and flung around Tarkus as he attempted to resist)

Striking Strength: Building Class+

Durability: Building level+ (Can take hits from the likes of Dio)

Stamina: Very High (Can fight multiple zombies and vampires at once despite being injured, lasted a few minutes despite his neck being pierced.)

Range: Normal human melee range with extended melee range with Luck & Pluck and Zoom Punch. Several meters depending on what he channels the Hamon/Ripple through.

Standard Equipment: Luck & Pluck (His sword)

Intelligence: Attended an upper-class academy with the intent on graduating as an archaeologist and his archaeological research was the key to unlocking the secret of the Stone Mask. Master of the Ancient Martial Art of Hamon, he managed to see through Dio's plans when no one else could, effective combat strategist, surprisingly well at sleight of hand, as shown by his ability to obtain a handful of roses without anyone seeing and decently skilled with the sword.

Weaknesses: He must maintain a proper breathing rhythm in order to use Hamon. His breathing can be interrupted by outside forces and stop the flow of Hamon.

Notable Attacks/Techniques:

Hamon/Ripple/Sendo: Hamon/the Ripple/Sendo is a form of energy that relies on breathing techniques to replicate the power of the Sun. It can be used to enhance physical attributes, heal wounds, and acts as both an offensive and defensive tool. Due to it's solar connection, it has an advantage over creatures weak to sunlight. Jonathan, through the use of Hamon energy can: increase jumping height, walk on water, strengthen objects and increase their potency, revive plants, bypass and hit targets behind armor and objects, store hamon within organisms like snakes and roses, infuse objects with hamon, mind control, null pain, heal scars, broken bones, wounds and more.

Zoom Punch: Jonathan stretches the joints in his arm via Hamon in order to extend his reach launching his fist forward and strike his opponent.

Sendo Hamon Overdrive: Hamon releases from Jonathan's arm and into whatever he releases it into. It can be used as both a direct and indirect attack, as it has gone from simply transferring into another living being and traveling from walls and mountainsides to release from a specific point.

Scarlet Overdrive: Jonathan creates a ripple of flame onto a select part of his body. It can transfer onto other objects, which can also catch on fire.

Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive: Jonathan releases a tempest that propels enemies and water away from him. This technique was only used and is likely only to be used under or with water.

Overdrive Barrage: Numerous Overdrives are sent at once through consecutive attacks.

Metal Silver Overdrive: Jonathan sends a Ripple that transfers through types of metal. This technique was used against Bruford with his sword.

Life Magnetism Overdrive: Jonathan either draws life from or gives life to plants. It was used to both draw leaves together like a magnet into the shape of a hang glider (with the aid of Zeppeli) and to revive the wilting flowers of a dead tree.

Sunlight Yellow Overdrive: JoJo's signature and most powerful attack. Jonathan unleashes a powerful flurry of Hamon-filled punches, attacking fast enough to create afterimages with his fists.

Supreme Deep Pass Overdrive: Used on Jonathan by Will Zeppeli. It had transferred all of his life energy into Jonathan, permanently boosting all of his physical abilities beyond that of his own.

Hermit Purple#2: DIO, after taking over Jonathan's body, awakened a Stand that was originally Jonathan's. It's completely identical to Joseph Joestar's Hermit Purple, which can produce psychic photography used to track the Joestars, and as such should be capable of performing the feats the original had accomplished.

Key: This is Post-Deep Pass Overdrive

* * *

Skips:

Skips, formerly known as Walks, is the fifth main character of Regular Show. He is a yeti who works at the park as a groundskeeper. He helps Benson a lot, and fixes many of the mistakes that Mordecai and Rigby make. He is very wise, and has a knowing of many things to those of the unknown, due to his past of immortality.

Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality, Self-Sustenance, Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically interact with Hi Five Ghost), Incredibly intelligent, Preparation, Skilled mechanic, Expert fighter, Extensive knowledge about magic and supernatural beings, Levitation (With the Fists of Justice), Resistance to Mind Manipulation,

Attack Potency: Wall level (Physically stronger than Mordecai), Town level with Fists of Justice (Should be stronger than Rigby using Death Kwon Do)

Speed: Peak Human (Easily outsped a golf cart), Supersonic with Fists of Justice

Lifting Strength: 10^5 to 10^6 kg (The mass of the largest animal: blue whale, the heaviest of air-crafts) (Skips won against Muscle Man in an arm wrestling and is consistently shown to be much stronger than him)

Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely Town Class with Fists of Justice

Durability: Wall level, Town level with Fists of Justice (Tanked multiple hits from Klorgbane the Destroyer who was as strong as him)

Stamina: Very high

Range: Standard melee range

Standard Equipment: Sledgehammer, Crossbow, Fists of Justice

Intelligence: Very high. Skips has given very useful advice to numerous people regarding multiple topics, from normal problems to unnatural situations. As an example, Skips seemed to have memorized a long process to reform a nearly demolished diary into its original state.

Weaknesses: His pride

* * *

Let the battle commence:

Jojo and Skips stood face to face, each waiting for the other to make a move. Jojo made the first move rushing Skips with a furry of punches and kicks, the two went back and forth before Jojo uppercutted him then kicked him to the ground. Skips then backflipped up off the ground and charged at Jojo with his sledghammer but Jojo managed to dodge and broke the hammer with a kick. He then launched his fist forward and struck Skips in the chest, knocking him back. He then created a ripple of flames on his foot and went to kick Skips but he jumped up and shot at Jojo with his crossbow. Jojo moved quickly dodging the many arrows and eventually used his sword to deflect and cut through the arrows, stabbing Skips in the stomach. Skips ignored the pain and broke the sword with a chop and began going back and forth with punches. Jojo then activated his overdrive barrage attacking Skips at once greatly injuring him. To deal the final blow, Jojo activated his sunlight yellow overdrive sending a barrage of punches towards Skips but not before Skips pulled out his fists of justice and the both clashed with each other at massive speeds. As their final fists collided there was an explosion. As the dust settled there was only one standing.

"Phew, good thing I managed to heal myself just before the explosion. It seems he's only unconscious, what a strong opponent." Jojo said as he walked away victorious

 **Now okay, though Skips is stronger in almost every way with the fists of justice the fact of the matter is he took way too long to use them and took some damage before hand. Regeneration, boy does that come in handy, of course Jojo isn't immortal or some shit but he managed to heal himself otherwise he would've died in the explosion, likewise Skips would've ultimately lost without the fists either way.**

 **Next time on Battle Arena:** **Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super) vs Asura (Asura's wrath)**


	13. Fight 12

**Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super) vs Asura (Asura's wrath)**

Goku time:

Son Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. A Saiyan, sent to Earth as a baby with the mission to destroy it, Goku became a kind-hearted boy after he bumped his head and was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. After defeating Kid Buu, Goku works as a radish farmer before learning of the existence of the phenomenally powerful God of Destruction Beerus, and seeks to fight and surpass him. In the process, he is introduced to the universes that exist beyond his own, and the amazing warriors that they contain.

Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form Defensive Barriers that render Absorption ineffective), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Occasional limited Breaking the Fourth Wall, Acrobatics, Flight, Pressure Point Strikes, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured, and when he fought Jiren in Ultra Instinct -Sign-, his attacks were getting stronger, faster, and sharper over time), Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to twenty times), Rage Power (Initially overwhelmed both Goku Black and Future Zamasu after getting angry), Transformation(Can transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilities drastically), Energy / KiAbsorption and Regeneration (Mid-Low) as a Super Saiyan God and Blue, Resistance to Paralysis, Cold, Radiations(Fought in the upper atmosphere where radiation levels are exceedingly high), and Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God and Blue), Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Adapted to Gravity via the Gravity Machine, Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance)

Attack Potency: Universe level (As a Super Saiyan God, fought with a suppressed Beerus, and their clash both shook and was about to destroy the universe from its edge. Absorbed Super Saiyan God's power and became even stronger. Managed to overcome Beerus' energy nullification as a Super Saiyan, which easily nullified energy capable of destroying the universe. Destroyed a superior amount of energy that was going to destroy the universe with a single punch in his base form. Later became much stronger by training with Whis and unlocking Super Saiyan Blue)

Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought with a suppressed Beerus, who should be moving at least as fast as his casual flight speed)

Lifting Strength: Unknown (He was able to move with moderate difficulty in the so-called "pretty black hole" which sunk through katchi katchin, and later effortlessly moved in it as a Super Saiyan Blue. However katchi katchin has been broken by characters well below universal attack potency)

Striking Strength: Universal

Durability: Universe level

Stamina: Very high. Goku can train for days with minimal rest, and can fight through his long, arduous fights with the likes of Vegeta and Frieza, continuing to fight against Vegeta even after overexerting himself with Kaio-ken x4, and ultimately outlasting the latter even after being effortlessly beaten around, pushing himself to his limits with Kaio-ken, and exhausting himself with his Spirit Bomb. When he was younger, he managed to pull through and defeat Piccolo even after all of his limbs were broken and he was mortally injured. In addition, as of Battle of Gods, he has finally gotten past Super Saiyan 3's energy problem, allowing him to use it much more easily and for longer periods of time. Goku was able to fight through nearly the entire duration of the Tournament of Power despite repeatedly breaking through his limits and nearly dying multiple times, ultimately pushing himself to fight and eliminate Jiren alongside Freeza even though he could barely move moments before

Range: Standard melee range, Universal with ki blasts, attacks (The shockwaves of his blows can travel across the entire universe), and Instant Transmission | Standard melee range. Universal with Instant Transmission. High Universal with ki blasts and attacks (Shook the infinitely large World of Void)

Standard Equipment: The Zen'ō button

Intelligence: While he lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. His skill when it comes to combat and the usage of ki allows him to replicate other ki-based techniques after seeing them once, and he was the first to realize how much energy the Super Saiyan transformations unnecessarily drained. Despite this drawback, he was the first to master the Super Saiyan state, making it highly efficient. He is a genius in combat and is capable of devising new applications of his techniques on the fly, such as using Kamehameha with his feet. Before adapting to Hit's time stop, he was able to predict the movements he'd make in the 0.1 seconds of frozen time and react properly. In addition, Goku has become the first mortal to master Ultra Instinct, a technique that even the Gods find difficult to learn, relying purely on his muscle memory and something "beyond" instinct to fight, no longer needing to consciously think to do so.

Weaknesses: Goku seeks strong opponents and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. Kaio-ken strains his body, causing him intense pain and exhaustion if he overuses it. He often drops his guard and leaves openings for his opponents whenever he gets distracted, lowering his durability. His Spirit Bomb requires a long charge up period, during which time he is vulnerable. He cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. The Mafuba requires a suitable container to seal the target into | Ultra Instinct -Sign- is initially only temporary, and he cannot willingly enter the state, only entering it in response to being pushed to his limits. Once Goku exits the form, he is left exhausted. Goku's Ultra Instinct was initially imperfect, so it was harder for him to use it offensively, as he still held himself back by thinking out the best method of attack instead of intuiting what to do. In prolonged encounters, Goku's mastered Ultra Instinct form can spontaneously deactivate, draining Goku of most of his power.

Notable Attacks / Techniques:

Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Goku's incredible power and abilities. Goku's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. After becoming a Super Saiyan God, Goku gained divine ki, which can only be sensed by other gods.

Kamehameha: Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. As of the Tournament of Power, Goku has once again used this technique in a new way, as a barrier against other attacks.

Instant Transmission: A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Goku putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead (He has also shown to teleport without placing his fingers), and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Goku.

Kaio-ken: A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet. It greatly increases Goku's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Initially, the strongest Kaio-ken Goku can utilize is x4, but by the time of the Frieza Saga, he has mastered its use, allowing him to push it to his maximum of x20. After mastering Super Saiyan Blue, which required perfect ki control and a calm mind, Goku became capable of using Kaio-ken alongside this transformation, first pushing it to x10, and then x20.

Spirit Bomb: Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart, and so Goku is a perfect user of the technique due to his obliviously innocent nature. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it.

Kiai: The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Goku can perform with his hands and even with a glare. Kienzan: Krillin's signature technique, which Goku presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Goku creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. During the Tournament of Power, Goku utilizes a variation on the technique, the Kienzan Hexa Blade, a Kienzan that splits into five different blades, each under Goku's control and attacking his opponent from different angles.

Solar Flare: One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Goku can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents.

Telepathy: Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead.

Mafuba: Also known as the Evil Containment Wave, the Mafuba is a mystic sealing technique designed to seal evil away by sucking them into a special container with a "demon seal" ofuda on it. Goku learned this technique from Roshi, and attempted to use it to seal Future Zamasu, but used the wrong tag, allowing him to break free.

Martial Arts: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers, from his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, Master Roshi, Korin, Kami, King Kai, and even Whis.

Crazy Fist: A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Goku acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard.

Dragonthrow: Goku's signature grapple, in which he grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away.

Eight-Arm Fist: A technique used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique and copied from King Chappa, in which Goku moves his arms so fast that he appears to have eight of them.

Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper: Goku's initial signature technique, taught to him by his grandfather. After yelling "Jan Ken", Goku then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper).

Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Goku's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Goku will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Goku is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers.

Super Saiyan: The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Goku was the first Super Saiyan to appear in Dragon Ball, achieving the state after Frieza survived his most powerful attack, killed his best friend, and was about to kill him and his son. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Goku mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient.

Super Saiyan God: A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. Goku reached this form with the help of his family and friends so that he could oppose the God of Destruction Beerus and stop him from destroying Earth. In this form, Goku gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. After achieving this form, Goku can transform into it whenever he wishes and retains some of the divine power even in his base state.

Super Saiyan Blue: A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control, allowing it to be used alongside Kaio-ken for various transformations.

Ultra Instinct -Sign-: Also known as the Mastery of Self-Movement, Ultra Instinct -Sign- is a rare and fabled technique that Goku initially learned of from Whis, revolving around subconsciously avoiding attacks and disregarding his normal capacity to react. This allows him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities, and as he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. Much faster opponents would still be able to bypass these defenses. Goku reaches this state in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- transformation, achieved after he was pushed to his absolute limits. He hasn't mastered the state, however, and cannot enter it willingly - instead, it activates when Goku is pushed to his limits. It is also harder for him to use this version of Ultra Instinct offensively, as he still has to think about the best method of attack, instead of simply intuiting it. This transformation is only temporary, and it has a great strain on Goku's body.

Ultra Instinct: The problems exemplified with Ultra Instinct -Sign-, mainly that of not being able to fully utilize attack and defense, were a key factor in preventing Goku from fighting on an equal playing field with Jiren. However, by giving into pure impulse and the heat which previously was his limit, Goku was able to fully break through his limits and reach past the state of the gods, something that not even Beerus has been able to do. In so doing, Goku reached the true Ultra Instinct form, with his hair and eyebrows matching his intense silver stare, and a great stream of white-purple energy erupting from his body. In this form, where he has mastered both instinctual attack and defense, he was easily able to blitz and injure Jiren, as well as nullify a full-powered strike meant to incapacitate him.

Key: This is Battle of Gods Saga/Resurrection F Saga Goku

* * *

Asura:

Asura is the main protagonist and titular character of the action beat 'em up game _Asura's Wrath_. He was one of the Eight Guardian Generals who served the Shinkoku Army and the Emperor to fight against the Gohma, until he was framed and betrayed by his fellow demigods, had his wife killed and their daughter taken, and banished to Earth. His Mantra Affinity is Wrath.

Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Flight, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, likely Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4), Able to grow extra arms in combat and power up his stats, Energy Blasts, Has various forms where his stats increase dramatically, Can increase his power in relation to his rage, Self-Resurrection (Asura died several times throughout the events of Asura's Wrath and returned to life through sheer rage and determination), Large Size (At least type 5 via Asura the Destructor), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2. Can survive in space), Resistance to Extreme Heat, Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation

Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Heavily damaged Vlitra to the point of suppressing it for a long time) | Large Planet level (Can match Base Yasha and fight Deus) | Large Star level (Defeated Sakra Devanam Indra Deus after he merged with the Karma Fortress) | At least Large Star level, possibly higher (Tore through Base Chakravartin's energy barriers) | At least Large Star level, possibly higher (Became much more powerful than his previous forms, fought toe-to-toe with the Vlitra Core along with Yasha) | Multi-Solar System level (Destroyed multiple planets and stars with casual attacks, shattered Chakravartin's Golden Form in a single blow) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly higher (Matched and defeated Chakravartin's Creator form while he was in his base form and at his highest shown levels of rage)

Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Flew across space while destroying Gohma's and crossing space along with other ships) with FTL reactions (Dodged dozens of laser beams from Vlitra that can go this fast) | Sub-Relativisticwith FTL combat and reaction speed (Kept up with Yasha who's known as one of the fastest characters in the game) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL combat and reaction speed (Kept up with the likes of his former master Augusand Deus in battle) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL reactions and combat speed (Able to keep up with Yasha) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL combat and reaction speed (Able to fight against the Vlitra Core on equal grounds alongside with Yasha) | Massively FTL+ (Crossed the distance between Gaea and the center of the Milky Way Galaxy in minutes, for which the distance is 26,000 light years, dodged and reacted to several of Chakravartin's Mantra beams,can keep up and trade blows with base form Chakravartin) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Creator Form Chakravartins movement and attacks, who in this form is noted to be a lot faster than his Base form)

Lifting Strength: Class M (Can lift Gohma Lashers and throw significant distances) | Class Z | Class Y | Class Y | At least Class Y, likely Pre-Stellar (Much stronger than before) |At least Stellar (Capable of physically contending with Chakravartin) | At least Multi-Stellar (Able to physically overpower Creator Form Chakravartin)

Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Large Planet Class (Can harm Vajra Wyzen while still in his own Vajra form) | Large Star Class (At least as strong as Sakra Devanam Indra Deus) | At least Large Star Class, possibly higher | At least Large Star Class, possibly higher | Multi-Solar System Class (Traded blows with Base Chakravartin) | At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly higher (Able to harm Creator Form Chakravartin to the point of him being barely able to stand up; Creator Form Chakravartin was able to tank Six-Armed Mantra Asura's attack with just one finger as well as reduce him to just his Base Form)

Durability: Multi-Continent level | Large Planet level (Able to take hits from Base Yasha and Deus) | Large Star level(Took hits from Sakra Devanam Indra Deus) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Survived a blast from the Brahmastra, although his body became horribly scorched shortly after, able to take hits from Yasha while in his charred up Berserker form) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Able to take hits from the Vlitra Core and a casual Chakravartin) | Multi-Solar System level (Tanked an energy blast attack from Chakravartin's Golden form) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly higher (Creator Form Chakravartin hurt his hand when punching his face)

Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of fighting even after taking significant amounts of damage and losing his arms, able to ignore almost any wound)

Range: Standard melee range physically, hundreds of kilometers with energy blasts | Interplanetary physically in his Destructor form (Larger than the Earth), hundreds of thousands of lightyears with energy blasts (Can reach Golden Chakravartin from significant distances away)

Standard Equipment: His four extra arms

Intelligence: Generally Average, but a masterful combatant, demonstrating immense skill and surprisingly cunning on-the-fly tactics.

Weaknesses: Tends to rush head-on in combat without a plan. Before having the Mantra Reactor, Asura's mantra was too fierce for his body to contain, potentially killing him with his own power. As Wrath Asura, his body becomes unstable and cannot contain the sheer volumes of Mantra his anger generates which can cause gradual decay and eventual death; attacking in this state causes more harm to Asura than his enemies. While Asura can resurrect himself, this takes time ranging from several hours to even thousands of years. In addition, Asura may resurrect in a damaged state.

Notable Attacks/Techniques:

Rapid Fire: Releases a barrage of energy blasts.

Lock-on Fire: Releases energy blasts that home in and follow the target.

Unlimited Mode: A power-up that increases Asura's strength and makes him invincible for a limited amount of time.

"Burst:" Releases a random, "Unique" attack, which varies depending on the situation and person.

Key: Base Asura | Vajra Form | Six-Armed Vajra Form | Berserker/Wrath Form | Mantra Form | Destructor Form/Six Armed Mantra Form | Full Powered "Unlimited" Form

* * *

Begin:

Goku and Asura stood across from each other, each seeming to be reading each other.

 _'This guy, I sense a great energy deep within him. Maybe he's holding back right now, this should be fun'_ were the thoughts going through Goku's head. "You ready?" He said to Asura then Asura suddenly lunged at him at high speeds with punches and kicks. Goku dodged all of them then proceeded to land a chop to the back of his neck then kicked him in the chest. Angered Asura side kicked Goku in the jaw and uppercutted him in the chin, he then proceeded to land a fury of punches to his gut before hammering down to the ground. As he went for a ground punch Goku teleported and punched Asura in the face launching him into the wall and breaking a peice of it. As Asura stood up he began to transform into his Vajra form as he grew four extra arms.

"Hey, I remember that technique!" Goku exclaimed as he moved his arms so fast he seemed to have six extra arms.

"Why! Argh!" Asura screamed as he rushed Goku, the two went back and forth with punches and kicks, Goku overall overpowering Asura and punching him down to the ground.

"Damn you!" Asura yelled as his skin grew all black and his huge fists were engulfed in flames. "This is my wrath!" he yelled shooting a barrage of energy blasts at Goku all striking him. He then threw Goku around like a pinball before punching him threw the wall as they landed on the outside. Asura went for another fist before goku erupted in a golden light with electricity around him.

"All right!" Goku shouted with excitement as the two clashed punches and kicks vaporizing the clouds, destroying the ground and dashing throughout the sky. Goku shot many ki blasts at Asura but he dodged them and they collided fists once more causing a huge explosion. They both stood, ready to make the next move.

"I'm finishing this." Asura said as he powered up to his full powered form giving him six big arms coated in armor.

"I'm just getting started" Goku said going straight from Super Saiyan 2 to his God form in a divine red light. The two clashed, the weather changing due to the power of the battle, ripples in sky, earthquakes and hurricanes being formed. Asura then shooting many homing energy blasts at Goku to which he countered with his own emergy blasts. He blitzed and punch Asura in the face then kicked him in the back and struck him to the ground creating a massive crater. He went to kick him before Asura double kicked him launching him back to the arena. Asura, looking to finish this activated his unlimited mode and began punching and kicking Goku much harder than before making him bleed. He shot another barrage of strong energy blasts only for them to be vaporized by the godly blue light erupting from Goku

"This is it, this is the power of Super Saiyan Blue." Goku said

Asura released an immense burst of energy that shot at Goku

"Ka me...ha Me..." Goku whispered as the massive energy grew closer. He then ran towards the attack and backflipped over it with his hands right in front of Asura's face.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku screamed as an enormous beam of blue energy shot directly at Asura destroying the entire arena in the process. Once the dust settled, Goku reverted back to his normal state and walked towards the damaged Asura.

"Man, you were really strong." Goku said

"My invincibility lasted long enough to keep me alive, but not long enough to go unscathed." Asura said before passing out.

Goku then set a senzu bean next to him for when he wakes up and flew off into the distance.

 **So that's that, overall Goku was the better fighter and honestly Asura just wouldn't stand a chance against Goku's blue form. Even if Goku killed him though, Asura would've just came back though much later. Next battle where take a lil chill from the big battles.**

 **Next time on Battle Arena:** **Muttley (Wacky Races) vs. Nana (Ice Climber)**


End file.
